Linda Gary
Linda Gary Dewoskin (November 4, 1944 – October 5, 1995) was an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980-1994) - Matilda (ep87), Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984) - Additional Voices *Back to the Future (1991) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Berty (ep33), Constance Blaine (ep12), Dr. Nora Crest *Blackstar (1981) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1990) - Spinster (ep54) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Kimbla (ep40), Woman (ep16) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Lady (ep34), Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Female Villager (ep29), Fortune Teller (ep29), Seawitch (ep11) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-1985) - Evil-Lyn, Queen Marlena, Sorceress, Teela, Queen Elmora (ep5) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Punky Brewster (1985) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1992) - Mabel (ep13) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Dr. Abby Sinian *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985-1987) - Glimmer, Madame Razz, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Sorceress *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1994-1995) - Aunt May Parker, Mother (ep4) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle (1976) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Spot (1986-1993) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! (1981) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Mother (ep48) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) - Beulah (ep6) *The Tick (1995) - Venus (ep16) *The Transformers (1986) - Additional Voices *Turbo-Teen (1984) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Grandma Longneck *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Grandma Longneck, Mother Quetzalcoatlus *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Grandma Longneck 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happily Ever After (1993) - Critterina, Marina *He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (1985) - Teela *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) - Bee-Atrice 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Angel Face *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Beetle Bailey (1989) - Miss Buxley, Ms. Blips *Faeries (1981) - Additional Voices *He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special (1985) - Teela *Nestor: The Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) - Nestor's Mother *Shadow Strikers (1990) - Additional Voices *Sweet Sea (1985) - Additional Voices *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Aladdin: Iago Returns (1992) - Fountain of Truth, Stone Girl#3 *Disney Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1990) - The Pelican *Disney Darkwing Duck: High Wave Robbery (1991) - Frequencia, J.D. Rockefeather *Disney The Lion King: The Brightest Star (1994) - Big Hippo, Gazelle Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Wolfen (1981) - ESS Voice 'Stage Shows' *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Maleficent Video Games 'Video Games' *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Grandma Knight, Tetelo *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Disney's Fantillusion (1995) - Maleficent *Fantasmic! (1992) - Maleficent, Opening Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 1976-1995. Titles were released prior to her death under the years: 1995-1996. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors